totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plaga Zombie!
Zadanie niemonitorowane zostanie dodane dnia 30.09.2013. oko. godziny 16:00. Sorki za opóżnienia xD Szczegóły zadania potem Vince: 'Witam ponownie! A więc.. ostatnio w Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Nasi zawodnicy musieli rozwiązać tajemnicę pewnego morderstwa! najlepszą osobą okazała się być Kimberly! I otrzymała specjalną nagrodę! Jak się okazało również do programu powrócił Junior II, ale zaraz po tym zrezygnował. Nah.. No cóż kolejna wypadła! Kto będzie następny? To w kolejnym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalenej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Domki zawodników, ale kogo to obchodzi Henry żuł sobie gumę. '''Henry: ..Lubię dżem! <3 Rolanda wstała i głaskała maskotkę przystojniaka. Rolanda: Uuu! Zawsze będziemy razem! <3 Henry wyciągnął z kieszeni starannie zrobionego pluszaka Kleina Henry: Klein... Po czym rzucił pluszaka na ziemię i zaczął po nim deptać. Henry: Dlaczego mnie tak ranisz? >:( Rolanda: Czy ty też jesteś odrzucony przez miłość twojego życia? ;__; Henry: Niestety.. ;__; Z oka popłynęła mu łza. Wytarł ją. Henry: Nikt mnie nie kocha. >:( Rolanda też zaczęła ryczeć. Rolanda: Mnie też chcieli wykorzystać! Dlaczego ja muszę być taka seksowna i natura obdarzyła mnie takim pięknem! ;___; Henry: Za mną w szkole latają lesbijki! I pedały! PEDAŁY! Dlaczego moje piękno, zarówno wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne doceniają pedały? >:( Na przykład ten pedał pedofil pederasta Boris! On mnie kocha! >:( Rolanda: '''Albo Vince! On mnie chciał wykorzystać na szynkę! ;__; '''Henry: Vince chce cię tylko jedno: PORUCHAĆ! >:( Rolanda: Poczułam się jak rzecz!!! Rolanda zaczęła gryźć poduszkę. Henry: A potem, kiedy przypadkowo będziesz mieć dziecko, bo będzie cię ruchać bez zabezpieczenia, będziesz spać z dzieckiem w łóżeczku. A ten się wpie*doli z maluchem, a maluch niczego świadomy to zje! >:( Rolanda skrzywiła się. Rolanda: Fuuu! Weź się ode mnie odczep! Henry: Ja ci tylko mówię to co prawdopodobne. >:( Rolanda: Fuuuu! Jesteś straszny! :< Henry: Spokojnie. To tylko żarcik. Nie jestem horoskopem... >:( Rolanda: A ja jestem... Rolanda zrobiła pozę. Rolanda: ...SEXI!!! Kimberly wstała ze swojego różowego łóżka, i poszła w stronę łazienki Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jeej! Udało mi się wygrać! I jeszcze dostałam do tego kartę kredytową! Mam nadzieję, że to jest karta kredytowa... Ale najważniejsze i tak jest to, że teraz znalazłam w sobie pasję, jestę detektywę! <3 Więc potrzebne jest mi jakieś przebranie, abym mogła działać inogniato, czy jakoś tak... ''Kimberly szybko pobiegła po ubrania i po wyjściu z łazienki wyszła w nowym ubraniu. Wyszła w takich samych, jednak niebieskich ciuchach '''Kimberly: Czas przesłuchać podejrzanych! Hihi <3 Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju z lupą w ręce Zadanie Zawodnicy czekali w holu na prowadzącego. Po chwili wyszedł z apartamentu. Vince: Witajcie kochani! Dzisiaj mam dla was wyjątkową zabawę. Uśmiechnął się radośnie. Vince: '''Na początek.. jedna sprawa.. w dzisiejszym zadaniu będziecie działali w parach! Oczywiście, żeby dać wam swobodę możecie sami się w nie dobrać. No i dlaczego widzimy sie w tym miejscu? Wzkazał na wejście. Nagle się ściemniło i powstała gęsta mgła. Z pokoi dochodziły nieprzyjene wrzaski oraz odblaskiwało przerażająco ciemnym zielonym kolorem. W główne drzwi do elektrowni ktoś.. albo coś uderzało w nie. '''Vince: Zadanie jest proste. Pstryknął i wyskoczyły równierz dwie skrzynie z narzędziami. Vince: W parach, żeby było rażniej urządzicie polowanie na zombie! Para która pokona najwięcej w ciągu dwóch dni plagi wygra! Nagle drzwi zostały wyważone i zombie ruszyły do biegu. Vince: 'To ja idę się schować.. ''Zniknął a zawodnicy zostali pozostawieni sami sobie. '' (Jak co screeny przesyłać meilem, gg, czym chcecie. Pod uwagę brana jest ilość kili. Jako, że to zadanie w parach, para która łącznie osiągnie największą ilość wygra nietykalność. A no i o tym zapomniałem xD Wczęsniej mówicie na pw z kim jesteście w parze, bądż w odcinku) ''Prowadzący siałd i zaczął rozglądać się po ekranach. 'Vince: '''No to oglądnijmy horror! ''Zaczął spoglądać na Lucianę oraz Fionę które się spiknęły i obie rzucały się na zombie z piłami łańcuchowymi. 'Vince: '''A a to co? ''Zauważył jak Rolanda przepycha kolejne fale zombie a aobok dopinguje ją Henry. 'Vince: '''No będzie ciekawie. ''Chwycił popcorn i zastanawiał się co pozostała czwórka zrobi. Nagle jednak Stanisław dogadał sie z Kimberly i oboje ruszyli razem na polowanie. 'Vince: '''Zabawa się zaczyna. ''Hildegarde więc została z Victorią i razem zaczęły współpracować i ruszyły do boju. Stasiek biegł gdzie popadnie z bronią w ręku. 'Stasiek: '''Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! NIENAWIDZĘ ZADAŃ Z PRZEMOCĄ! ''Zaczął strzelać gdzie się dało. xD (Wyniki należy oddać do 19:00 dnia 02.10.2013) Po wielu godzinach polowania w końcu skończyła się chmara a zawodnicy mogli odetchnąć. 'Vince: '''Ale żeście nabrudzili.. No cóż.. najgorsza para otrzyma specjalną nagrodę. ''Uśmiechnął się wrednie. '''Vince: No więc dajdzie chwilę i zaraz podsumuje wyniki. Zaczął sprawdzać wyniki aż w końcu pokazał dwa wyniki pary najlepszej. '' Victoria-Zadanie.png|Wynik osiągnięty przez Victorię w zadaniu Hildegarde-Zadanie.png|Wynik osiągnięty przez Hildegarde w zadaniu '''Vince: '''Hildegarde oraz Victoria! Zdobywacie dzisiaj nietykalność! A za najwyższy wynik Hildegarde dostaje mały bonus. Ułatwienie w kolejnym zadaniu w następnym odcinku! ''Zaczęły skakać z radości. Vince: A najgorszą parą okazała się dzisiaj.. Rolanda oraz Henry! Mieliście najgorszy wynik z wszystkich par.. Luciana i Fiona zajęły 2 miejsce, natomiast trzecie przypadłoby parze Kimberly oraz Stanisławowi. No ale czas na niespodziankę dla najgorszych! W nagrodę posprzątacie ten syf po tej jadce.. na błysk. Ale to po eliminacji! Bowiem czas na nią! Eliminacje Vince: Witam was na dzisiejszej cereomonii eliminacji! Więc.. zaczynajmy! Głosy zostały oddane. Dzisiejszym symbolem będą figurki nietykalności Juniora II. Tak więc pierwsze bezpieczne osoby to zwycięzcy! Victoria oraz Hildegarde! Rzucił obojgu figurki. Vince: Henry oraz Stanisław również bezpieczni! Rzuca im figurki. Vince: Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Kimberly oraz Fiona! Rzuca dziewczynom figurki. Vince: '''Została nam Rolanda oraz Luciana. A osobą która odpada jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... Luciana! Rolando, łap swoją figurkę. '''Vince: Cóż.. jako, że Luciana postanowiła nie korzystać z swojej karty, może przekazać ją innemu graczu. Nie musi, ale może... więc jaka jest twoja decyzja? Luciana: 'Nie musi, ale może.. Dobra, niech stracę.. ''Rzuca kartę Fionie. 'Luciana: '''Bay, chujki. <3 ''Fiona przytuliła ją na pożegnanie i dała jej figurkę Juniora. '''Fiona: '''Weź to na pamiatkę. <3 '''Vince: Dobrze więc.. A teraz zgodnie z zasadami. Pstyknął i zostałą związana liną, po chwili przyczepiona do woła i została pociągnięta w stronę zachodzącego słońca. '''Vince: '''Na tym kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek! Oglądajcie nas dalej w Czarnobylu Totalenej Porażki! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki